


stay

by erimins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erimins/pseuds/erimins
Summary: a normal morning with connie turns into something greater than you could’ve ever imagined.
Relationships: Connie Springer/Reader
Kudos: 9
Collections: erimin's fluff week





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> more coping for this week this time featuring connie!! 138 really fucked me up. i am in a tizzy. hope y’all enjoy!! <3

the bedsheets rustled as you shifted in your half-asleep haze, disturbing the man in your embrace. connie groaned softly, his head pushing deeper into the crook of your neck. his hold on your body was tight, keeping you flush against him. he cracked his eyes open and looked up at you, a soft look on his drowsy face. 

“‘s morning already?” he mumbled, squinting softly as he peeked towards the window. the curtains weren’t doing much to block the steadily rising sun. 

“yeah,” you murmured, stifling a yawn with the back of your free hand. 

connie wrapped his arms under your body, pulling himself on top of you. “too bad, you’re not leaving,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“not even to make you coffee?” you asked, cocking an eyebrow and running a hand over his short hair. 

“damn. well maybe.” he rolled off of you with a groan, instead pulling you onto him. he smiled up at you crookedly, his eyes still heavy with sleep. “hey there.”

you laughed softly, bending down to kiss his forehead. “hi.” you laid down against him, you head on his shoulder. “you know this doesn’t get you any closer to coffee, right?”

he nodded, arms remaining fixed around your waist. “oh well.” connie shrugged, resting his cheek against the top of your head. 

the two of you had been doing this for _months_ at this point. you’d come to his apartment and spend the night with him just to leave early in the morning. more recently, you’d begun to stay through breakfast, sometimes even into the afternoon. neither of you had any complaints about the situation, or so you thought. little did you know, connie’s head was racing with things to tell you. 

you’d be lying if you said your own mind wasn’t racing as well. connie was everything you adored in a person. funny, kind, comforting. there was never a time where you felt lonely or dejected around him. bad days at work were quickly turned around by a goofy text or an invitation to grab coffee. to say that you weren’t head over heels for connie springer would be like saying you don’t need water to survive. 

“come on, up.” you patted his arm, trying to convince him to let you free. 

he let you go with a whine, watching as you gathered your discarded clothes and shoved them into your bag. you were thankful you were close enough to keep pajamas here. maybe that should’ve clued you in to his feelings, but you were painfully oblivious. 

pulling on one of his shirts and a pair of shorts, you glanced back at him. “are you coming?” you asked, stretching your arms above your head.

“yeah yeah. give me a minute,” he grumbled, faking annoyance. he rifled through his drawers, pulling out a pair of sweatpants before pulling them up and over his toned legs. he left his chest bare to which you felt your cheeks heat. 

connie slung an arm around your shoulders, leading you out the kitchen of his apartment. you knew where it was without his help. in fact, you knew where everything was. there weren’t many secrets he could hold from you. well, physical ones at least. 

spooning the coffee grounds into the french press, you hummed softly to yourself, swaying to a nonexistent melody. he watched you from the breakfast bar, a small smile playing on his face. 

“i don’t know how you manage to make coffee taste so good,” he said, resting his chin in his palm. “mine always tastes bitter.”

raising an eyebrow, you glanced back at him before setting the kettle to heat. “that’s because you burn your grounds. you make your water too hot, it’s supposed to be barely under the boiling point,” you replied, leaning back against the counter. 

“well i’m sorry i’m not a coffee magician,” he teased, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

you laughed so hard that your shoulders shook. “i guess i have to accept your apology then.” 

when the kettle clicked off, you let it sit for a minute to come down from a hard boil before pouring it into the carafe. after a moment you stirred the grounds and water together before setting the lid over top.

“four minutes. you could’ve had it sooner if you weren’t such a brat,” you teased, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet over the stove. 

you approached him at the bar, resting your elbows on it and peering up into his eyes. “i thought it was sweet though,” you commented, punctuating your sentence with a soft kiss to his lips. 

connie kissed you back, a hand cupping your cheek. he pulled back after a moment, face flushed. “i think you’re sweet,” he hummed, resting his forehead against yours. 

“yeah?” you asked, your eyes locked with his. 

he nodded, his other hand resting on your cheek as well. “stay.”

“what?” your brow creased in concern, pulling back slightly. “what do you mean?”

he let his hands fall to the countertop. “i mean stay here. with me. not like living with me, but be mine.”

your heart was beating in your chest. “like… dating?” you asked hesitantly, a little shocked by his sudden confession. 

“yeah. like dating. it’s been like six months of our current situation, are you telling me you have no feelings for me at all?” connie’s bright eyes looked a little sad when he asked that, almost like he was preparing for the worst. 

“nono, that’s not it at all. i do have feelings for you, but i thought you just wanted to keep it casual,” you mumbled, avoiding his gaze. 

he laughed softly, sliding from his seat and wrapping his arms around you. “i did at first, but you’re just so amazing. i couldn’t help but fall for you,” he crooned. 

you returned his laughter, looking up to meet his eyes. “don’t be cheesy. and yeah, i guess the same thing happened to me. you’re such good company,” you murmured, draping your arms over his bare shoulders. 

“i am a bit offended that good company is all you can compliment me on, i'm definitely good at other things too,” he wiggled his eyebrows, making you laugh even harder. 

“fair point, but save it for later. coffee’s ready,” you said, gesturing to the counter with a nod of your head. 

he let you go, allowing you to move back to your previous task. “one sugar no cream right?” you asked, spooning your own preferences into the mug before starting his. 

“you know me so well,” he hummed, sidling up behind you. 

“springer, if you make me spill hot coffee on my hand i will never let you live it down.” you turned and handed him his mug with a soft smile. 

“aww, i wouldn’t do that to you, baby. i don’t wanna see you hurting.” he dropped the pet name so easily, making your smile broaden. 

maybe you really had been in love with him the whole time, but admitting it had just been scary. i mean to admit that you _loved_ someone? that was intimidating no matter how long you’d known the person. but something about connie made it easier, less bone chilling. it’d been a lot easier to say yes to him than it had been to say yes to partners in the past. 

connie was just so… _connie_. there wasn’t a way to describe it. every little thing about him had you enthralled in his grasp. the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way his body shook when he laughed, the way his hands were always tapping or drumming against his thighs or a table. it was just so thoroughly him, and you adored it. 

sitting back at the breakfast bar, you clutched the mug in your hands. the heat radiated through your body as you took small sips. you couldn’t tell if you felt warm and fuzzy from the coffee or from finally realizing how in love you were. either way, the feeling was perfect. 

connie caught your eye with a bright smile. “us dating sounds nice. i get to give you a shitty nickname in my phone now. do you want sweet cheeks or sugar lips?” he teased, his eyes glinting. 

“oh wow. neither. you’re making me reconsider my choices here, baby.” you set your cup on the counter, reaching out to take one of his hands. 

he took it and laced your fingers through his, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “okay fine. snookums then.” 

you laughed, shaking your head. “you’re really set on this, hmm?” you mused. 

“oh definitely. it’s my job as a boyfriend to be as embarrassing as possible.” he planted a kiss on your forehead, smiled brightly. 

“boyfriend,” you whispered, caressing his cheek gently. “i do really like the sound of that.”

he gave your cheek a pat, picking up his mug. “good. i like being your boyfriend,” he said, taking a sip and humming. “perfect. i have to keep you around so you can make me coffee.”

with a laugh you clutched your mug again. despite having been officially together for mere minutes, it already felt like a lifetime. a perfect lifetime. maybe you should’ve let you guard down and fallen in love sooner. damn, you sure were glad he asked you to stay. 


End file.
